Rin's Evil Sleepover
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: rin has a sleepover. everyone goes insane and naraku dresses up like Michael Jackson! a hillarious story that will have you laughin' till you cry. writen by my best freind (not me) R&R please!


Rin's Evil Sleepover

Day 1: Inuyasha and Shippo arrive. Inuyasha is trapped.

There was a knock on rin's door. She had just finished setting up for her sleep over. She opened the door to see inuyasha and shippo. Shippo dragged inuyasha into the room. Rin closed the door behind them and placed a Hello Kitty sticker on it. When inuyasha turned to leave, the door shocked him. He was trapped.

Day 2: Inuyasha gets a makeover.

Rin and shippo tie inuyasha down, do his hair, makeup, and put him in a pretty pink dress.

Day 3: Naraku and Kohaku arrive. Naraku is trapped.

There was a knock on the door. This time, shippo opened the door to see naraku and kohaku. (He's not under naraku's spell right now) kohaku dragged naraku into the room while shippo closed the door and rin put another Hello Kitty sticker on it. When naraku tried to leave, he was zapped by the door and trapped.

Day 4: Naraku gets a makeover.

Naraku is tired to a chair. Rin, shippo and inuyasha do his hair, makeup and cloths. When they are done, he looks like Michael Jackson's twin brother.

Day 5: Jaken arrives with cookies while wearing a pink dress and gets trapped.

Jaken arrives with cookies. Rin puts another Hello Kitty sticker on the door. Jaken is trapped while wearing a pink dress.

Day 6: Jaken gets a makeover.

Jaken is tied to a chair while rin, shippo, kohaku, inuyasha and naraku do his makeup.

Day 7: The umpa lumpas arrive with many bags of candy.

The umpa lumpas arrive and share their many bags of candy.

Day 8: The midgets from The Wizard of Oz arrive with bags full of surprises.

The midgets from The Wizard of Oz arrive with bags full of surprises.

Day 9: The surprises are revealed.

The surprises are revealed.

Day 10: SesshoMaru is trapped.

SesshoMaru comes to investigate all of the screaming and is trapped by the Hello Kitty stickers.

Day 11: Inuyasha cries like a sissy baby.

Inuyasha begins to cry like the sissy baby he is because he's trapped in a room, with his brother, and he can't fight him!

Day 12: Inuyasha hits a wall and is knocked out.

Inuyasha ran into a wall and was knocked out.

Day 13: Naraku isn't Michael Jackson's twin. (Inu K.O.)

Naraku attempts the "moon walk" but fails.

Day 14: Koga is trapped. (Inu K.O.)

Koga is searching for kagome and is trapped by the Hello Kitty stickers.

Day 15: Koga wears a French Maid Uniform. (Inu K.O.)

Koga is forced to wear a French Maid Uniform.

Day 16: Inuyasha is complimented on his pink dress.

Inuyasha woke up and was complimented by koga about his pink dress.

Day 17: Sango and Kagome are trapped.

The girls come looking for Inuyasha and are trapped by Transformers stickers. (Transformers, more than meets the eye. Transformers, robots in disguise.)

Night of Day 17: The girls and SesshoMaru escape.

The girls and SesshoMaru escape.

Day 18: Totosai is trapped.

Totosai is trapped.

Day 19: Totosai gets a makeover.

Totosai is tied to a chair while rin, shippo, kohaku, inuyasha, naraku and koga do his hair and makeup.

Day 20: Miroku is trapped.

Miroku is trapped by the Hello Kitty stickers while looking for sango.

Day 21: Miroku gets a makeover.

Miroku gets made into a very pretty gay man.

Day 22: Everyone notices that the girls and SesshoMaru are gone.

Everyone notices that the girls and SesshoMaru are gone. (Their idiots!)

Day 23: Inuyasha turns human.

It's the new moon.

Day 24: Koga cries for the loss of his woman.

Koga cries. (Man! He's slow!)

Day 25: Miroku begins to grope himself.

Miroku begins to grope himself for the lack of women.

Day 26: Totosai runs into a wall again and again and again..........

Totosai runs into a wall again and again and again and again..........

Day 28: Koga begins cleaning. (He thinks he's a French Maid.)

Koga begins cleaning, he thinks he's a French Maid.

Day 29: Naraku runs around singing "I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty, witty and gay!"

He feels pretty, oh so pretty. He feels pretty, witty and gay!

Day 30: Mass chaos occurs. (Everybody snapped)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Day 31:

Sango, Kagome and SesshoMaru return.

SesshoMaru has a latte.

Sango and Kagome have cappuccinos.

Everyone becomes sane. (Again)

Inuyasha is "sit"ed several times.

Miroku is slapped until his face was swollen.

Totosai runs away, very fast.

Naraku vanishes with Kohaku.

Koga hugs Kagome.

Kagome kisses Koga on the cheek.

Koga begins to party.

The mystery is solved...

There was an open window.

The End.

P.S. For those who were wondering... Jaken disappeared.

My best friend, bri, wrote this but her computer is a piece of shit so she can't post it. Please review this story so she'll know if she can have me post her other stories.

Lady of sesshoumaru.

P.S. I helped to write it. I came up with the idea.


End file.
